


【开洞X鸣瓢】开花

by Oscar_Wilde_Cat



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_Wilde_Cat/pseuds/Oscar_Wilde_Cat
Summary: 冬天来了，春天还会远吗？       ——雪莱※我流站街文学※发廊小头牌富久田X三流作家大叔秋人排雷：男/妓开洞X嫖/客秋人！开洞身体上有其他人留下的痕迹，情绪比较丧，对世界和自己都感到厌烦秋人是宅家写手，比原作弱气一些←例如体力和性格洁癖党慎入！！！OOC警告！！！
Relationships: 开秋
Kudos: 28





	【开洞X鸣瓢】开花

①

鸣瓢站在小巷的入口，四周的小贩早就摆好了夜摊，时不时有车辆经过这条街道，发出刺耳的喇叭声，他手里攥着一张粗糙的白色硬纸板名片有些犹豫，不知不觉掌心的汗流到上面模糊了铅笔的字迹。从他脚下踩的这条线为分界，外头是灯火通明的高楼大厦，内里是昏暗拥挤的低矮平房，他站在这个黄金位置犹豫了太久，被周围的小贩飞了好几次白眼，最终还是下定决心走了进去。

他披着西装外套，里面穿着简单的白T，迎面而来的淡淡发酵的酸味和腐烂的臭味让鸣瓢心生退意，紧接着一脚踏进泥水直接让他表情扭曲起来，倒霉，应该换身衣服再来的。

“小哥第一次来啊，我这儿嫩丫头多，价格也公道。”小巷子阴影处的洗脚店门口站着一个浓妆艳抹，看上去起码四十好几但笑声柔柔媚媚的女人，低胸裙子露出了白腻的肌肤，眼底的青黑和指尖的黄黑却没有藏好。她打量着鸣瓢，好像在评估一头肥羊，撩动着头发露出大块光裸的后背。

她的眼神让鸣瓢感到不适，摇摇头拒绝了，但又扭头小声问道：“你知道春天发廊在哪吗？” 女人脸上堆积的笑容立马垮了，“做鸭子生意那家啊，小哥你不知道，我这儿的姑娘年轻漂亮，哪个不比硬邦邦的男人好，都干成黑洞了吧。” 她瞥了眼小巷尽头，眼神滑过一丝厌恶。

鸣瓢没有回应她的明嘲暗讽，一脚深一脚浅的朝黑暗角落走过去，绕过一个拐角，粉红色的旋转灯在黑暗里发出柔和的光芒，屋子里透出暗黄色的灯光，被一大块印花帘子隔开让人隐隐绰绰看不清。里面缩在小沙发后的女人故意露着雪白的大腿，她的眼下也是青黑的，懒懒散散没有精神，眯着眼丢给鸣瓢一本相册。

鸣瓢小心的打开页角带着诡异黄色污迹的相册，如同陈列架上的商品，她们摆着相似的诱人姿势，撩着头发表情是流水线打造出来的笑容和勾人的媚眼，鸣瓢有些兴致缺缺，他正打算起身离开，突然想起朋友塞给自己的名片。

女人抬起了眼皮，似笑非笑的看了他一眼，从抽屉里抽出一本更薄但更精美的相册推到鸣瓢眼前，“怎么不早说是老顾客介绍的？头一次给你打个九五折，这些都是好货色，保密性高，贴心可人还不担心老婆问。”

“梅姐，来客人了！”

一个白嫩俏生生的小姑娘领进来个秃顶男人，鸣瓢觉得有点眼熟，好像在商贩间见到过这张面孔。男人揽着一旁小姑娘的肩，手伸进领子里胡乱摸着，“到年龄接客了吧？年轻就是好，又嫩又滑。” 

“这妹子不是我这的，别乱打注意，带他去小隔间找丽丽。” 后半句话是对小姑娘说的，男人倒也不纠缠，哈哈笑了几声，在梅姐身上捏了一把，跟着小姑娘撩开帘子弯腰进了店里的隔间。

梅姐在背后翻了个白眼，然后笑盈盈的给鸣瓢倒了杯水，“那个小姑娘是从家里跑出来的，说被打狠了死活不肯回去，年龄太小我就让她洗衣打扫。” 她脸上的笑容淡了点，但很快又打起精神，给自己点了根劣质香烟，“你说打几顿而已，多少人连个家都没有。”

鸣瓢捧着杯子，大拇指偷摸摸抹了下杯口的污渍，怎么也擦不干净。

他放下杯子，专心致志地翻看起新的相册，里面的人物摆着一样的姿势，穿着暴露或不穿，展示着他们骨瘦伶仃的身材，不少人脸上的妆比洗脚店门口女人的还重，鸣瓢终于明白了对方的话——这些都是男人的照片。

鸣瓢有些迟疑，不知道是该离开还是继续翻下去，一旁观察的梅姐机敏的凑了过来，语气暧昧的说：“小哥你还没尝过男人的滋味吧，整条街只有我家在做这方面的，绝对专业，试一试不吃亏。” 她殷勤地翻到某一页，指着照片喋喋不休地推荐起来，“他是新来不久的，但人气很高，这张脸都够让人心满意足了，人也放得开嘴巴甜，选他绝对不吃亏，尝鲜当然要挑最好的啊......"

照片里的男人只是坐在椅子上，他是整本相册穿的最齐整的，单手撑着头，半个身子被阴影笼罩，嘴角挑起一个浅浅的弧度看着鸣瓢，眼神却冷淡疏离，搭配着解开的领子整张照片透着一股成熟的诱惑的味道。鸣瓢怔怔地注视这个夜晚梦境的具象化形象，他盯着这个男人，想越过那张透出厌烦的面孔翻出隐藏在表皮之下的秘密。

眼前的照片模糊成了色块和线条，凝滞的空气随着心脏的复苏开始重新流动，夜晚的冷风钻进衣服里，但身体却开始发热，心中升起的火苗将沉重杂乱的念头烧成灰烬。鸣瓢捏着内页的手指一动不动，没有看后面的内容一眼。

鸣瓢恍惚的说：“就这个吧。” 他的声音有点沙哑，绝不是因为干渴。

②

狭小的隔间里床单还算干净，散发着淡淡的肥皂味让鸣瓢松了口气，他指定的男妓本来正翘着腿看书，还维持着微微侧头听动静的好奇模样。看到有人开门连忙起身，冲鸣瓢绽放了一个笑容。

脸上的笑容是统一训练出来的美好弧度，眼里却没有情绪的波澜，他在床上也从内里散发着格格不入的味道吗? 鸣瓢对接下来的发展感到紧张，心中又忍不住升起期待，他猜测第二天对方连自己的脸都不会记得，这只是对方男妓生涯中一次普通的接客，就像把一颗石子丢进深潭。

男妓穿着白衬衫加背带裤，瘦削的脸白的像月光，憔悴的脸上被玫瑰般的双唇点缀上艳色。他的五官轮廓分明，挺立帅气透着几分强势，眼尾却是下垂的，琥铂色的瞳孔有点潮湿，像只讨好的小狗。黑色紧身裤的腿又长又直，向上攀升到结实圆润的臀部，紧紧束缚的皮带勾勒出男妓良好的身材，他的手指又细又长，正大大方方地靠在墙上，抚摸着掉落的黄色墙皮。

少年的清爽、男人的成熟和女性的柔美奇妙的融合并体现在他身上。

他上前地帮鸣瓢脱下外套，挂在一旁生锈的架子上，热情地行使着自己的工作，“以前没见过你，叫我富久田就好了。”

“我姓鸣瓢。”

鸣瓢瞄了一眼书的封面——《第五次自杀》，“你很喜欢看书吗，我也是个作家。”

富久田眼睛一亮，“大作家啊，我曾想过写书，可惜失败了。” 他贴近鸣瓢的身体，身上是淡淡的肥皂清香，眯着眼愉快的说：“文化人总能冒出一些奇思妙想，每次都能给我惊喜。”

“我是个推理小说家，不过没什么名气。” 

这个大概二十出头的男妓靠过来鸣瓢才发现自己必须仰视对方，给人柔和错觉的漂亮脸蛋下是给人强烈压迫感的挺拔身型，鸣瓢作为废宅大叔感观有些复杂。

“最近在写一个有数字强迫症的杀人犯的故事，弄得压力很大，于是有朋友建议我来放松下。”

木板床发出咯吱咯吱的声音，干燥的灰尘荡在空气中，从床头悠悠然落下，鸣瓢还发现了床脚上被啃噬的空心虫洞和疑似火烧的黑色痕迹。富久田和他并肩坐在床沿，鸣瓢本着采集素材的习惯认真观察他，有一搭没一搭的和富久田聊天，鸣瓢直觉对方话语中不带真心，但他的演技堪称精湛。鸣瓢无所谓对方的情绪真假，只是看着他就心生雀跃，仿佛看到笔下人物跃纸而出。低矮的天花板上吊灯在摇摇摆摆的晃着，被橘黄灯光笼罩的两人气氛和谐得不像话。

“压力的确要好好释放出来，比如做我们这行的经常为客人倾注过多关爱而烦恼，银货两讫是最稳妥的。”

“的确，毕竟这也算得上服务行业。” 鸣瓢感叹道。他习惯性地往怀里一摸，才发现没有带纸笔，只好尴尬的摸摸鼻子。

“热情过头可是会让人苦恼的，我果然更喜欢作家先生这种内敛的类型，博学多才又那么平易近人。”

富久田很快解开了自己的上衣，长裤也从腿弯褪下来，他的性器被白色的布料安稳的包裹着，即使在沉睡中也凸起了一大块，腰部的曲线收拢滑进低腰三角裤中，隐隐露出一点黑色的毛发。鸣瓢从没想过男人的皮肤能柔韧细腻到这种程度，天生的婊子，他忍不住咂嘴，抬手摸了摸富久田胸前的淤青。指腹的动作很小心但富久田依然发出轻轻的吸气声，他两边的乳尖都异常红肿，顶端还有点破皮，应该是被咬的，似乎还有穿刺愈合的痕迹。

“这就是过度热情？” 鸣瓢问道。

“只是拒绝了长期包养就大发雷霆，明明平时是位很可爱的小姐。” 男妓轻飘飘的说，低头冲鸣瓢眨了下眼，可爱又委屈，“鸣瓢先生喜欢我怎么称呼，主人?”

“普通称呼就好。”鸣瓢没有SM倾向，他配合对方剥下自己的衣服，只剩下一条内裤故作矜持的停在原地。

男妓笑了几声，也许是发现鸣瓢掌心内滑腻的紧张，他垂下头时发丝轻轻扫过鸣瓢胸膛，淡淡的发香传来后紧接着就是耳旁的热气，潮湿又黏稠。

“遵从您的意愿，亲爱的鸣瓢先生。” 

鸣瓢的心砰砰直跳，激烈的动作仿佛下一秒就要从喉咙里蹦出，富久田专注的亲吻让他脸上泛红。这个男妓服务手段很高超啊，鸣瓢假装冷静的评判，高高翘起的性器是藏不住的坦白。那双琥珀色的眼眸很干净，明明是暖色却给人玉石一样冰凉的质感，就像他们之间真正的关系——富久田是花费十万日元的自动按摩棒，而自己相对他，也不过是一门生意。

③

男妓低头含进了一颗肉粒，它鲜红得像颗小果子，富久田用舌头舔吸，牙齿碰到了敏感的神经，鸣瓢短促的叫了一声，下意识地想推开胸前的脑袋却被抓住了手腕。富久田体温很凉，皮肤上纹着很多圈细小的数字连成的环，绕过他突起的小小骨节，这种划分四肢的方式莫名令人心神动摇。对方皮肤很白，纹身颜色很鲜艳，不细看可能会误认为成绳子之类。

鸣瓢抽动了下鼻翼，这个动作让他看上去像只不安的动物，复杂的心理活动没有妨碍下身的翘起，富久田吐出肉粒，转为轻轻吻鸣瓢的脖子，他顺从的送上自己的咽喉，被叼住的脆弱脖颈里发出点点低吟。

鸣瓢的默认等同于给对方鼓励。富久田的舌头在皮肤上留下一道弯弯曲曲的水痕，嘴唇透着艳红。一触即离的微凉让鸣瓢有些遗憾，他没有说话，虽然有让对方多停留会儿的念头。富久田似乎很擅长这种若即若离的引诱，冷淡一闪而过，脸上又被笑意填满。

他一直在笑，好像很害怕寂静。鸣瓢心想，如果不笑的话他会是怎样的？悄无声息地躺在黑暗里，睁大眼睛盯着天花板，数着自己的心跳感受生命一点一点流逝吗。鸣瓢假装没有看破，好奇地说：“你看上去就像故事里的主人公，对未来没有好奇心吗？”

“生活就像一个故事，但因为一开始就被剧透所以失去了乐趣。” 

男妓一脸天真的笑着回答，脸颊因为热度浮现出血色，鸣瓢无法控制地追随着他的目光，焦渴在身体里燃烧，灼烧中的五脏六腑发出想要的喊叫。

“你想把我写进推理小说里吗，我会是尸体，凶手还是路人?光是想象就觉得有趣。”

“你对侦探不感兴趣吗？” 鸣瓢喉结滑动了下，他从没想过自己会对这种厌烦疲惫的气质感到心醉神迷，但对方的矛盾之处像羽毛一样扰动着鸣瓢的心。他的笑容看起来太天真，但从灵魂散发着一种腐朽快要枯死的气息。

鸣瓢反应过来的时候发现自己的裤子已经被褪下，富久田正跪在他双腿间帮他打手枪，狭窄隔间内的气氛开始变得迷乱色情。他散漫地回答鸣瓢的问题：“没考虑过啊，我对一目了然的谜团不感兴趣。” 然后又斟酌了一会儿，对这个好奇心旺盛的客人详细解释，“唯一的共同点是强迫症吧，但不是主人公那种格外高大上的，我每天晚上不和人亲密接触就睡不着觉，黑暗对我来说就像棺材，如果有人愿意和我一起躺在里面，我就心满意足了。”

他说话时神情很冷淡，就像打开积压已久的阀门，可惜仅仅泄出了部分情绪就被巧妙的收回。再抬起头时又变回了一个敬业的男妓，鸣瓢的目光顺着他突出的脊骨慢慢滑下去，蝴蝶骨轻轻抖动宛如振翅的蝴蝶，后背的繁杂的纹身更加像蛛网一样交织将他困在中央。他的手碰到了突出的骨头才发现男妓比看上去要瘦得多，黑色刺青连成的锁链从后颈坠落向下将这只蝴蝶钉在地面。

鸣瓢深吸一口气，扭过头试图隐藏因为一个男妓而脸红的窘态。口交的快感让鸣瓢双腿发软，他情不自禁地夹住对方脑袋，温热柔软的舌头灵巧地滑过茎身，跳动的舌尖和顶端小孔展开了胶着，在刺进的瞬间快感像电火花在血液中闪过。鸣瓢感觉所有的知觉都集中那潮湿温暖的紧致口腔，男妓这时候抬起来头，没来得及吞咽的精液挂在下巴上，他的眼角有点红，里面有淡淡的水光。

鸣瓢被这个眼神刺了一下，他反射性地推开了对方，那点水光就像是幻觉，再抬起头时富久田眼里充满揶揄，鲜红的舌尖在洁白的牙齿中来回挑逗。

鸣瓢的沉默让富久田有些疑惑的直起腰，他上下打量着鸣瓢，这个新来的客人有些特别，也许是害羞？富久田猜测着，肌肉慢慢放松下去，他袒露着自己苍白如玉石的身躯，“嘿，要不要来点花样，我喜欢疼痛，也许写推理的作家有更多奇思妙想，我发誓这会让你心满意足。” 主动递出台阶后对方就会行动了——富久田对这套流程太熟悉了，这一次的小小挫折在漫长的经历中翻不出一点水花。

也许是鸣瓢的幸运，第一次选择的男妓既优质又放得开。其他客人玩出来的痕迹还没有消退，黑色的刺青像捆绑的锁链，给皮下的淤血划分区域，他性器的颜色很淡，尺寸称得上可观，凸起的经络汇聚在柔韧的圆润顶部下，线条流畅又富有力量感，从挺直的角度甚至能看到马眼处有点潮湿。在男妓的大腿根部分布着更多的伤口，鸣瓢甚至看到了牙印和烟头烫过的痕迹，可能是没来得及去纹身。被青紫伤痕围拢着的阴茎就像个艺术品。

“不......”鸣瓢艰难的吐出一个字，他感到不知所措，对方的坦诚像极细的针扎入皮肤，细密的痛感在皮肤上蔓延，他轻轻颤抖着，开始感到愧疚。

“也许你会认为我接下来的话很傻，但是我以前患过类似的病，我知道躺在棺材里感觉生命随着体温一点点流失有多痛苦，浑身的空间被压缩，骨头在身躯内咯吱作响五脏六腑痛的像刀子转动却根部喊不出声......你需要的是治疗，通过疼痛来唤醒感官只是稍微延长了死亡过程......”

鸣瓢为之前怀抱着释放压力和收集写作素材的想法感到不安，送他名片的朋友暗示这里都是十足的婊子骚货，因为毒品还是其他原因穷困潦倒，做什么都不用紧，他们珍惜每一笔生意，他们就是靠此而生的。但鸣瓢仍旧对自己感到羞愧，不仅仅是因为自己现在的嫖客身份，对方将所有的心声压抑在喉咙里，而自己却为了缓解内心的不安强行揭露。

富久田绷紧了身体，手指紧抓了下床单，但慢慢又放松下来。他向鸣瓢温和的笑了一下，好像被撕开伤口的是不存在的第三者，“是我理解错了，没有关系......事实上，这让我发现自己还活着。” 

富久田突然对老套的剧情发展感到厌烦，他无言地等待鸣瓢的判决，但他的沉默也是针对自己的，眼神的游离暴露了他的精疲力竭，他不是在呼吁救赎，只是靠着暂时的安慰剂来获得一时的安宁，平静地迎来最终的毁灭。

他像只自投罗网的动物，但又一直盯着猎人的眼睛，期盼着几乎不可能存在的转机。

“你不会是想包养我吧，可惜我更喜欢自由。” 富久田的话语很轻，他已经懒得假装热情了，眼里的灰败和厌倦令鸣瓢的心脏坠入冰窖。“我的健康证明就在衣服口袋里，能不戴套吗？”

纠杂的念头像野草般疯狂生长，直接扎根在皮肤下面让鸣瓢浑身发痒，痒得只有血痕加上疼痛才能停下。他对男妓产生了荒唐的怜惜，身体却因接下来的做爱欢呼雀跃。

④

久居家中的推理小说家的大腿很软，几乎没什么肌肉，富久田的手指淋上润滑液不是很艰难就挤进去了一根，他试着搅动了一下，柔软的腔道乖巧的吸附着手指，往回抽出的时候浅淡的穴口还翻出试图挽留。富久田又塞入两根，他欣赏了一下透明的黏液夹杂在润滑液中淌出的样子，手指撑开肉色的粘膜让穴口大张。

肆意妄为的手指戳到了敏感点，鸣瓢发出含糊的鼻音，手指撞击穴口居然也发出了啪啪的声音，身前的男人将他的双腿拉直，抓着他的脚腕悬空，这个姿势让鸣瓢的臀部高高翘起，他抱着自己的膝弯被手指插得满脸潮红。坚硬的指甲在柔软的黏膜里搅动让鸣瓢轻轻颤抖，胸脯剧烈的起伏着，前端饱胀的感觉让鸣瓢以为膀胱要爆炸了，但实际上那里只是吐出了点透明的黏液。

他前后都湿得厉害，穴口像是被灼烧，刚适应了三根手指的肠道被再度扩张，火辣辣的撕扯感让他呜咽出声，大张着嘴巴却叫不出声音，喉咙像被撕裂一样呼吸都带来辛辣的疼痛，富久田的阴茎的确和看到的一样巨大，鸣瓢徒劳着胡乱在半空中踢蹬着双腿，下身被长驱直入的阴茎直接贯穿死死地钉在床上。

最激烈的疼痛几秒就消失了，情欲的热潮像潮水一样一阵紧接着一阵，让鸣瓢在欲望的海水里上下翻滚，海水进入他的口腔让鸣瓢因为高潮的窒息双腿抽搐，他的睫毛不停地颤抖，像是被水浸透。鸣瓢不停地摇头，泪水从脸颊滑落，被水光润湿的灰绿色眼睛格外可怜，里面倒影着富久田的身影，这让他心生窃喜。

富久田一直在细心观察鸣瓢的表情，看他逐渐沉沦在快感中，灵巧的手指滑过会阴抚慰起，性器安静等待内壁的肌肉放松后，便开始温柔地抽插，一次次缓慢进入又无情退出，坚定不移地顶开后穴的软肉，温吞的速度很快压不住升起的欲念，鸣瓢痛苦地磨蹭着腿根腿主动勾上了男妓的腰部，发出哀求的声音：“我忍不住.....请快点干我。”

这是很高的赞扬，富久田开始猛烈的抽插，因情动变得松软的甬道被一路干到底部，鸣瓢急促的尖叫了一声，他的身体紧紧吮吸着男人的肉棒，他能想象出蓬勃昂扬的蘑菇头是怎么在前列腺上摩擦的，根部勃勃跳动的灼热经络埋在软肉里，在褶皱的每一次收缩中带来快感。后穴止不住的水液让鸣瓢感到尴尬，但他迅速胀大的阴茎忠诚地追求快乐。

“我很高兴被你的身体这么喜欢。”富久田笑道，他抓住鸣瓢的脚腕，凭借惯性直接撞进鸣瓢的肉穴里，滚烫的性器一直顶到最深处仿佛挤压到了鸣瓢的肺部，对于这个缺乏体力的小说家来说似乎过于刺激了，他的脚背绷紧疯狂颤抖，仰面朝天发出断断续续的气音，酥麻的快感让他无法思考，只是本能的抬起腰试图迎合，唾液从无法闭合的嘴巴里流出来，却挣扎着回答对方的问题。

“喜...喜欢你，啊....不行了。”

鸣瓢的双腿无力地张开，腿间的性器高昂，随着激烈的动作被撞得乱翘，每次一插到底，他都发出痛苦又愉悦地乱叫。拍打出的润滑液到处飞溅，股间上湿乎乎一大片，连带着鸣瓢又一次高潮的白色液体滴落在床单上。他哽咽着发出模糊的声音，眼泪大量地流出把枕头都打湿了一圈，他声音含糊，更多的是胡乱无意义的词汇。富久田只能模模糊糊辨认出 “操我” 两个字，他的声音沙哑又湿润，眼睛却亮亮的看着自己。

你不会真是喜欢我吧，富久田差点脱口而出，他习惯面对失控的客人，但一见钟情对于男妓来说过于讽刺了。他咕哝了一句：“还不如包养我。”

但富久田的动作开始不那么激烈了，他主导着令人发疯的情欲漩涡，手指轻轻抚摸鸣瓢的脖颈，他感觉到手下的喉结滚动了一下，温热的皮肤下是跳动的动脉，缓慢坚定，充满生命力。这个古怪的客人的眼神退去了一些疯狂，柔软的清醒眼神让富久田的灵魂突然激烈震荡了一下，一瞬间将富久田和过去枯燥无味的男妓生涯割裂开来，并且对正在进行的交易感到一时后悔。

已经高潮过的身体非常敏感，但是对方的动作很轻柔，他的手在鸣瓢身上流连，沿着心脏传输血液的轨迹激起一连串细微的快乐，像是血管内电荷的碰撞。鸣瓢突然生起一点念想，“那我以后可以包养你吗？”

鸣瓢想了想又补充道：“如果新书出版顺利我就会有钱了。”

男妓压在鸣瓢身上，下身的性器还没有拔出，他的表情相当古怪，仿佛在竭力忍耐着什么，肩膀轻轻地颤动。最后富久田终于忍不住大笑起来，他埋在鸣瓢的肩窝，发出闷闷的笑声，鸣瓢抓紧机会摸了一把他惦记很久的头发，柔软的发丝擦过掌心，感觉非常好。

富久田终于笑够了，他偏头吻住了鸣瓢的嘴，他吻得粗鲁随意毫无章法，说咬更恰当一些，鸣瓢的舌头被他吸得发疼。被摸得乱糟糟的脑袋亲密地和鸣瓢抵在一起，他似乎真的很开心，笑的眼睛都眯住了，手指捏着鸣瓢的耳垂各种揉捏，声音很欢快地说：“那可真是个大目标啊。”

他又凑上去吻了鸣瓢。他就着插入的姿势怀抱鸣瓢，也不嫌弃粘腻，手指挑着鸣瓢的头发饶有兴趣地开口：“我服务的这么好，待会回去时记得给个五星好评啊。” 

鸣瓢的回复这次也很合他心意，“我付费是包含过夜的，明早再给你打吧。” 富久田笑的苍白的两颊都浮现了血色，鸣瓢安抚地摸了摸对方的背脊。他认真的告知对方：“我会继续指定你的。”

“好啊，记得请带上你新写的小说。” 富久田不讨厌这种感觉，他有点期待未来的日子了。


End file.
